Johnny English Reborn
| story = William Davies | screenplay = Hamish McColl | starring = | music = Ilan Eshkeri | cinematography = Danny Cohen | editing = Guy Bensley | studio = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 102 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $45 million | gross = $160.1 million }} 'Johnny English Reborn' is a 2011 spy action comedy film directed by Oliver Parker and written by Hamish McColl from a story by William Davies. A sequel to ''Johnny English (2003) and the second installment in the ''Johnny English'' series, it is a British-American venture produced by StudioCanal, Relativity Media and Working Title Films, and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film stars Rowan Atkinson (reprising his role as the title character) alongside Gillian Anderson, Dominic West, Rosamund Pike, Daniel Kaluuya and Richard Schiff as new characters. Much like its predecessor, the film parodies traits from the James Bond film series and clichés of the spy genre (as well as Atkinson's Mr. Bean character) and marks Atkinson and Tim McInnerny's second collaboration after the series Blackadder. Johnny English Reborn was met with mixed reviews but has grossed a total of $160 million worldwide. The film was released in the United Kingdom on 7 October 2011, and topped the country's box office for the next two weekends, before being dethroned by Paranormal Activity 3. It was later released in North America on 21 October 2011. A sequel to the film, Johnny English Strikes Again was released in October 2018. Plot Seven years after the events of the first film, Johnny English has been training in martial arts in Tibet after being fired and disgraced in a botched mission in Mozambique for failing to protect the newly-elected president. Upon being called back to service by MI7, he (under his new boss Pamela Thornton, codename "Pegasus") is put on a mission to investigate a plot to assassinate the Chinese Premier during scheduled talks with the Prime Minister. He meets fellow agent and old acquaintance Simon Ambrose, MI7's resident quartermaster Patch Quartermain, and junior agent Colin Tucker, who will be English's new assistant. In Hong Kong, English finds former CIA agent Titus Fisher, who reveals himself to be a member of Vortex, a group responsible for ruining English's Mozambique mission. He reveals Vortex holds a secret weapon that requires three metal keys to unlock, owned by himself and two other former spies. However, when he reveals his key, Fisher is killed by an elderly woman disguised as a maid, and another man steals the key. English chases the thief across Hong Kong, but is outwitted by another Vortex operative disguised as a flight attendant en route back to London, and is humiliated in a meeting with the Foreign Secretary and Pegasus when he attempts to present the key and the plans. Kate Sumner, MI7's behavioral psychologist, uses hypnosis to help English recall his suppressed memory of the Mozambique incident, revealing another Vortex operative, Russian spy Artem Karlenko, who is masquerading as millionaire Sergei Pudovkin. English and Tucker meet Karlenko at an exclusive golf course outside London. However, the Killer Cleaner critically injures Karlenko. English and Tucker try to bring him to a nearby hospital via a helicopter, but Karlenko dies upon reaching the hospital, though he manages to reveal that the final key is held by a member of MI7. Over dinner, English confides with Ambrose about the mole. Ambrose confides with English that he suspects Quartermain is the traitor. Tucker later confronts Ambrose about him being the mole, but English dismisses Tucker and lets Ambrose go free, giving him Karlenko's key. English confronts Quartermain, but realizes Ambrose has framed him as the third Vortex member. The other MI7 agents chase him, but he manages to escape and hide at Sumner's flat. When reviewing the footage of the Mozambique mission, Sumner realises the assassin has been manipulated by Vortex via a mind control drug known as Timoxeline Barbebutenol. Ambrose comes to pick Sumner up and English realizes he is the mole after briefly recalling his memory in Mozambique. English encounters the Killer Cleaner, but manages to escape through a garbage chute and heads to Tucker's apartment. English persuades Tucker to join him in infiltrating Le Bastion, a fortress in the Swiss Alps where the talks are to be held after apologising for his mistake. In the fortress, however, English accidentally activates a distress beacon that alerts the guards of the fortress to their presence. Left with no choice, English commands Tucker to knock him out and put him inside a body bag so that the both of them may go up to the fortress. Having been taken into the fortress, English manages to get out of the body bag and warns Pegasus of the threat, but unknowingly drinks the liquid containing the drug. Ambrose, at the scene, commands English to subdue Pegasus. Assigning English to be the Prime Minister's bodyguard in place of Pegasus, Ambrose orders him to kill the Chinese Premier using a pistol disguised as lipstick, which was initially designed for Pegasus. However, English tries to resist the drug and prevent himself from shooting the premier. Tucker arrives and interrupts Ambrose's communication feed briefly before Ambrose resets the communication, exposing himself to be the mastermind to the others in the process. English resists again and shoots Ambrose, who escapes while the drug enters its lethal stage to which English loses consciousness. Sumner arrives and is able to revive English with a passionate kiss. English then pursues Ambrose down the mountainside and both fight in a cable car. English manages to overpower Ambrose for a while, but falls out the carriage. Ambrose shoots at English, who tries to use his spy umbrella as a bulletproof shield, but is soon revealed to be a rocket launcher when he closes it. The rocket launcher destroys the carriage, killing Ambrose. Later on, Vortex is shut down and English is to have his knighthood reinstated by the Queen. During the ceremony, the Killer Cleaner reveals herself disguised as the Queen and attacks English again before escaping, to which English accidentally attacks the real Queen and realizes his mistake only when the real Killer Cleaner is finally caught by the royal guards. During the credits, English prepares dinner for Kate to the tune of "In the Hall of the Mountain King". Cast * Rowan Atkinson as Johnny English, an accident prone but good hearted MI7 agent. * Gillian Anderson as Pamela Thornton Pegasus, head of MI7. * Dominic West as Simon Ambrose, a MI7 agent and colleague of English; later revealed as the main antagonist, as a member of Vortex. * Rosamund Pike as Kate Sumner, a behavioral psychologist at MI7, and English's love interest. * Daniel Kaluuya as Colin Tucker, an MI7 agent who becomes English's assistant and sidekick in his mission. * Richard Schiff as Titus Fisher, an ex CIA operative and member of Vortex. * Tim McInnerny as Patch Quartermain, MI7's wheelchair user quartermaster. * Pik-Sen Lim as The Killer Cleaner, an assassin hired by Vortex who attempts to kill English and appears variously as a grey-haired maid, Pegasus' mother, and later the Queen. * Stephen Campbell Moore as the British Prime Minister. * Burn Gorman as Slater, a MI7 intelligence expert who works with Ambrose and is a member of Vortex. * Togo Igawa as Ting Wang, English's mentor in Tibet, and MI7 sleeper agent. * Mark Ivanir as Artem Karlenko, a Russian former double agent and member of Vortex. * Joséphine de La Baume as Madeleine, a Vortex member Lily Atkinson, the daughter of Rowan Atkinson, made her cameo appearance as the girl that gets her helmet stolen by Johnny English. Ben Miller reprised his role of Angus Bough from the previous film in one scene, but was cut from the final film. He would later reprise his role as Bough in Johnny English Strikes Again. Production On 28 March 2007, Atkinson confirmed on Richard & Judy that a script for a second film was being worked on. In an interview for Mr. Bean's Holiday, Atkinson also stated that there was quite a moderate chance for a sequel. On 8 April 2010, Universal Pictures announced that they were producing a sequel to Johnny English, taking place seven years following the first film. In June 2010, it was announced that Daniel Kaluuya had been added to the cast. In July 2010, Ben Miller, who featured as the sidekick 'Bough' in Johnny English, said he had not been approached to reprise his role. On 10 July 2010, Deadline Hollywood reported that Gillian Anderson would be playing a MI7 secret agent named Pamela Head. Filming began on 11 September 2010, in Central London at Cannon Street, with further production scheduled for the week beginning 13 September 2010, at Brocket Hall, Hertfordshire and later in Hawley Woods in Hampshire, Macau and Hong Kong. Filming took place on The Mall, London in Central London on 25 September 2010. Filming also took place in Kent, along the A299 carriageway and Cliffs End, Ramsgate.Kent Film Office Johnny English Reborn Film Focus. ''kentfilmoffice.co.uk The "Johnny English Theme" song from the original film is used four times in the score. Ben Miller, who played Bough in the previous movie, appeared, but his scenes were cut from the final film. Car The car that Johnny English drives was a Rolls-Royce Phantom Coupé with an experimental 9.0 litre V16 engine. There are only a few of these engines in existence, produced during tests for the Phantom Coupé, and they were not used in production models. For the production of the film, Atkinson approached the company and requested that they install one into a car, making the vehicle seen in the film unique. Release Johnny English Reborn was originally going to be released on 29 July 2011. The film was then pushed back to 16 September 2011, however, it was delayed again; this time to 7 October 2011. Home media Johnny English Reborn was released on DVD and Blu-ray combo pack featuring the first film on 14 February 2012 in the United Kingdom, and on 28 February 2012 in North America."Johnny English Reborn". canada.com Reception Box office Johnny English Reborn opened to an estimated $3,833,300 in its first weekend in United States and Canada. In the United Kingdom, it grossed $7,727,025, $2,628,344 in Australia, and $3,391,190 in Germany. After five weeks in release, it grossed $8,305,970 in the United States and Canada and $151,772,616 elsewhere, bringing to a total of $160,078,586. Critical response Much like its predecessor and successor, the film received mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 38% of 90 critics have given the film a positive review, with an rating average of 4.8 out of 10. The website's consensus is "Arguably a marginal improvement on its mostly forgotten predecessor, ''Johnny English Reborn nonetheless remains mired in broad, tired spy spoofing that wastes Rowan Atkinson's once considerable comedic talent". Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film a score of 46 based on 20 reviews. CinemaScore polls reported that the average grade moviegoers gave the film was a "B" on an A+ to F scale. On the Australian television programme At the Movies, Margaret Pomeranz rated the film 3 stars and David Stratton rated the film 2 stars (the highest being 5 stars). Indian film critic Nikhat Kazmi of the Times of India gave the film a positive review praising Atkinson's characteristic flair for comedy once again, giving it a 4 star rating out of 5. Accolades Sequel In May 2017, it was announced that pre production had begun on a third film, which was released in 5 October 2018. References External links * * * * Working Title Films Category:2011 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s parody films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s spy films Category:2010s action comedy films Category:Johnny English Category:British films Category:British action comedy films Category:British adventure films Category:British parody films Category:British sequel films Category:British spy films Category:Films set in London Category:Films shot in Hampshire Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Macau Category:2010s spy comedy films Category:StudioCanal films Category:Working Title Films films Category:Relativity Media films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films produced by Eric Fellner Category:Films produced by Tim Bevan Category:Fiction about mind control Category:Screenplays by William Davies Category:Slapstick films Category:Parody films based on James Bond films Category:Films Recorded by Qmuannt Category:English films Dubbed in Urdu